Sakura the Virgin
by SasuSaku Lover1220
Summary: Sakura is a girl who had her life planned out with the man of her dreams to share it with, but things go wrong when she goes for one little doctor's appointment. Now she is thrown into this unexpected life with unexpected people. A/N: I got this from the show Jane the Virgin and it is amazing. Go and watch it. SasuSaku (A little NaruSaku) InoShika, NaruHana Ect.. :) ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Starting a new fic when I just started the last one.

Oh geez.. I couldn't keep this one off of my mind. I've been watching this show called **Jane the virgin** and I just wanted to make my own version of the show with SasuSaku, because everyone knows that they are my favorite couple to ship together.

On the other hand, please watch the show because it is AMAZING! I love it and it is in season 3 at this moment. **I am bouncing around the ideas from the show with my own little twist so watch the show and see how things really play out :)**

Anywho.. ENJOY!

Chapter 1

A serious wake up call

" _Now Sakura, you are my most best prized grandchild. I want to teach you something that I hope you will keep with you forever." My grandmother said turning away from me to go into the kitchen, she had me standing in the living room while she talked to me. I watched as her shoulder length pink hair swayed back and forth over her bright yellow blouse that she wore. My mother was sitting on the couch across from us. She was filing her nails looking as bored as any young mother would._

 _My mother had me when she was 16 and still in high school. As far as I know, my father was never in the picture and never cared to know about me. My mother was beautiful, I looked nothing like her, but I wished I did sometimes. Her blond hair reached down to her mid back and was always silky soft. I remember running my hands through her hair when she asked me to brush it for her. She had smothering honey brown eyes that gave so much life when she smiles. She was amazing in every way and I admire her for taking care of me, with my grandmothers help, for the past 11 years that I was living._

" _Hold your hand out dear" I turned to face my grandmother with identical emerald green eyes and did what she told me to do. I help my hands out and she placed a delicate white rose bud into my hands. It was blossomed and full of life shining bright in the sun's rays that was coming through the window._

" _What is this for?" I turned my gaze to her._

" _I want you to crumble up the flower" She said taking a seat right in front of me._

" _Why would I do that?" I looked back at her with a confused scrunched up face. 'What is going on through her head?' I asked myself. My grandmother closed my hands together with hers and looked right into my eyes._

" _Open your hands and try to fix the flower back to the way that it was before" She said and removed her hands. I opened my hands to find that the flower was now crumbled up. I try my hardest to try and put the flower back into its original form, but I couldn't._

" _I can't" I say full of frustration. 'What am I supposed to learn from this?'_

" _Exactly, once the flower is crumbled you can never go back to the way that you were before. Save yourself for the man that you love and he will wait for you if he really loved you back. There is no rush blossom." My grandmother said with a smile gracing her face. I didn't really grasp the understanding of the meaning behind the message, but maybe in time things will be able to clear up for me._

12 years later

"Naruto" I moaned as I felt as hands slide down my sides and he grabs onto my thighs. I smile against his lips when he gives my ass a smile little squeez. I break the kiss and grab his blonde messy hair when he starts to trail kisses down my neck onto my collar bone. I pulls my legs apart and slides between my legs. I feel his hard length on my thighs and my face heats up. As he is trailing kisses down further trying to remove my blouse, I look into my wall and see the flower that I crumbled up all that time ago. The more I look at it the clearer I see the flower getting more crumbled.

"Ugh.. Na.. Naruto.." I say putting my hands on this chest to stop his advancements. Still dry humping me, he looks up at me with hazy eyes. "I think we should stop" I say when I caught my breath. I look into his clear blue eyes and feel slightly guilty for leading him on this far.

"Umm, yeah.. Okay" He says and takes a breath climbing off of me. I shoot him a smile and he returns it giving me a quick peck on the lips.

A few moments later, and we are at my front door.

"Are you sure you have to go now?" I ask as I open the door for him.

"Yes Saku, you know I have training right now" He replies as he slips his shoes on.

"I know" I pout with my hands crossed over my chest. It's always hard to watch your boyfriend leave.

"I'll text you when you get off from work" He smiles brightly and kissed my forehead when before he walked out the door.

Closing the door I walk back into the house that I share with my grandmother, and mother. I walk back into my room and close the door behind me. I plop onto the bed looking at the ceiling. I take out my phone and look at the time.

'3:30pm'

I still have an hour before I have to go to work. I work at the club that's in town with my best friend Ino. Speaking of who, I pull my cell phone out and dials her number.

"Helllllloooooooo forehead girl" She damn near screams into the phone before it could even ring.

"Why are you yelling?" I reply back through gritted teeth. I swear sometimes this girl is a handful.

"I'm not, your phone is just too close to your face" She laughs through the phone. 'Why did I call her again' I feel a headache coming. I run my temples with my index fingers. "What can I do for you?" She asks after she calmed down from her giggle fit.

"I was going to tell you about Naruto, but nevermind I'll se-"

"What about him, spill the deeds girl" She yells through the phone again. I remember why I text her and not call her.

"Well, I almost.. You know.. With him" I stutter out after regaining my haring again. I feel the blush coming over me when I realize what I am saying.

"Oh My Gosh, you should been tapped that. You guys have been together for years girl. It's 2017! You should be passed this wait till marriage thing you got going on" She says through the phone.

"I know, but I want to save myself for the right one. It's only natural for me"

"I completely understand, and I stand behind you all the way." She says and I smiles. Ino can be so bold at times, but I know that I can count on her for any kind of advise and she will understand me whole heartily even if she doesn't agree with it. "Want me to come pick you up? It's almost time for work" she says cheerily over the phone. Ino is the only person I know to be excited about working at a club. I shake my head smiling.

"Sure let me get ready."

"Be there in 20mins" She says and hangs up. I sigh.

"Another day another dollar." I say climbing out of the bed.

By the time we get to the club, most of all the other girls are already dressed in their uniform. It consists of I leather fitted skirt with fishnet leggings underneath and a white halter top the stops just above the belly button. You can wear either combat boots or black heels with the outfit, and you can mitch or match the outfit all together. I chose to wear my combat boots today because I don't want to soak my feet in water when I get home again.

"I mean Naruto has been acting a little bit more giddy now a days" I say continuing our conversation from the car ride.

"My friends sister says guys get all giddy when their about to propose" Ino says taking her gym shoes off.

"Nah, we have a plan together. He isn't going to skip steps in our plan" I say opening my locker.

"Are you all decent?" A man's voice comes from the outside of the door. He pushes the door open without receiving an reply.

"Um, Who are you?" Ino says out loud a little annoyed.

"I am Suigetsu, the new manager." He says pulling out a pack of straws from his blazer jacket. "I want us all to be on the same page from here on out, but I am not here to be anyone's friend" He made eye contact with all of the girls in the room. He starts to move around the room having each girl grab a straw from his pack. "I want everyone to enjoy themselves even though I am the new manager. There will be no big changes coming to you." He smirks at a girl with dirty blonde hair as she takes a straw from him.

"Over all lets just have fun. We have a party tonight and things should be getting a little interesting from here on out" I grab a straw as he was finishing his speech. "Now lets see those straws." He says as everyone hold up their straw.

'Of course I get the short fucking end' I think to myself as I look around at everyone else's longer straws.

"Looks like your going to be the tiger tonight" he says and claps his hands. "I will see you all at show time." and with that he walks out.

'Fuck my life' I thought and bows my head.

"Good luck little kitty" Ino says and brings my costum over to me. She walks out the room fully dressed clutching her stomach in laughter.

'This is going to be a long ass night' with my last thoughts I put on tight skimpy tiger outfit including the makeup and ears. I walk onto the side of the stage where they set up a makeshift cage and climb into it. I suppose to 'rarr' and pour drinks to when someone comes over.

'Yup this is going to be a long night' I say as I rar and lick my paws sexily when someone comes up and asks for a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**I legit have rewatch the Jane the Virgin series just to get all the details together and add my own spice to it. I swear this is going to be a bomb ass fic guys. I know it took a lot more time away, but I promise it is going to be worth it. BTW I am going to make Sasuke SUPER badass..**

 **Anyway**

 **Without further Ado:)**

Chapter 2

New world

He ran my hands through his hair as he lights his cigarette. The breeze was blowing soft cool air over the balcony. Sasuke looked over all of the people that were lined up to get into his club. He owned a few, but this was his newest and hipest. The theme tonight is jungle, and the word got out that the first hour drinks is free off for ladies. He blew a puff of smoke letting all his stress exhale from his body.

Closing his eyes, small hands run over his shoulder and round over his chest. His shirt was already unbuttoned, so when she made her way to his chest he felt all of her . He opened his eyes taking one more deep puff before throwing the cigarette over the balcony. He looked down and found a head full of red hair. She was already on her knees unbuckling his pants. The bright diamond on her left hand ring finger shining in all of its beauty.

'Yes. I am a trapped married man, but it does have its benefits.' Sasuke thought as he felt the warmth of her mouth ingolf his hardening member. he wanted to grab her head reflexively, but he knew better from last time and do not feel like hearing her nagging. So he settles for stretching his arm out to reach the left side of the wall to help keep him up right. After a few moments, he feels content and release himself inside of her mouth without warning.

In the next moment, he's zipping up his pants and making his way towards the door.

'I do have a club to run.' he thought to himself as he straighten myself up before heading to the elevator.

 **Ding**

The doors open to reveal his close friend Suigetsu.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" He damn near shouts in his ear. he takes the single step into the elevator and they are off to where the party is being held.

"All of the importance are already in the V.I.P sectioned room. You have to make your rounds around the club before you go and join your guest" He states to Sasuke before they were faced with the loud thudding of the music as the elevator doors opened.

Sasuke sighed one more time before he made his way out of the elevator and started walking around the club. The one thing he hates about being the head was the fact that he had to converse with others. His older brother Itachi should have took this job on, but he went to school and became some kind of doctor. He was married to his highschool sweetheart Konan. Speaking of which.

"Hello brother" he heard his deep voice from over the hard pounding of the base. 'I knew he would be around the bar.' Sasuke thought as he turned to face his brother walking up besides him.

"Aa" he tried to keep a composed face. He didn't want him to know that He was just thinking about him being the head of the business again. He didn't ask for this, it was more like thrown at him because Itachi took a different path, and his father had no other children to throw his burdens on.

"How is the clubs?" He took a sip from his cup filled with brown substance, one can only believe that it was whisky. Sasuke looked at him with hard eyes because he knows that he should not be drinking as an recovering alcoholic. He shakes his head and let it slide. His wife will have to handle him because he cannot tonight.

"It is going well. You should be getting back to your wife. It is becoming that time where married men should no longer be in clubs, but at home with their wives." he say as he leans on the bar with a small smirk sculpting his features.

"Hmm. You have a point." He says with a sigh. Taking in the rest of his drink, "Well good night brother." And with that, he leaves his cup on the bar, and leaves the club after patting my back in a friendly gesture.

Sasuke smirked and turned his head towards the stage where their were a few strippers performing. He tapped the counter of the bar before saying "A shot of vodka" and downing it's contains. As He quickly turn his head slightly to make sure all the workers are where they should, he spots a familiar shade of pink. He blinked once and it was gone.

Sasuke froned.

'The hell was that' he rubbed his temples.

Shaking it off as some kind of figure of my imagination, Sasuke starts making his rounds around the club again. This time he is actually socializing and solving minor problems. He was starting to grow tired of the same sights of the dancers and flashing lights, so he went closer to the stage where he saw a cage right next to it. He walked over to it and saw a few guys hovering around it. Walking closer, he saw that shade of pink that he tried to block out of his mind, he saw a girl dressed up as very appealing tiger.

"What's going on?" he asked someone who was standing close to the back of the small crowd.

"We're just getting drinks from the girl in the cage." He says and Sasuke could smell the stench of booze off of his breath. He walked closer and saw that the crowd was getting a little to rowdy for the little pinkette, so he decided to step in.

"Okay that's enough, everyone go to the bar for drinks" Sasuke raised his voice slightly catching the attention of only the back crowd. He didn't think it through, but he pushed his way through the crowd and stood right in front of the caged girl this time making his presence known.

"I said get your drinks from the bar" He repeated this time having all the attention from the crowd that was forming. It immediately dispersed, and he heard a sigh from behind his back. He turned his head, but by the time he looked back at the cage the girl was gone.

Tsk, annoying.

Stalking off towards the elevator that leads to the V.I.P. Sasuke climbs into the elevator only to find the shade of pink that has been haunting mind since the night started, but the doors to the elevator closed before his body could react.

Fuck

…

Sakura was in the cage doing her job when a crowd of men started approaching her. She started to think that it was a bad idea to be put right next to the stage dancers, because it's rude to call them anything but, serving drinks to men. She 'rarred' and winked as she filled a cup halfway to a very tall and handsome man that had his shirt unbuttoned at the top.

"Thanks kitty" he said before downing his drink and leaving the cup in his wake.

'Ugh' she thought before the crowd started to get a little more rowdy.

Sakura looked around and seen all the cups that were being shoved at her through the cage and then to all the guys that were lined up to get their cups filled. She started pouring cup after cup when that wasn't the only thing that they were in line for. She started feeling hands on her wrist and her thighs as she was pouring the liquid in the cups. The more she stayed in the cage the worst she felt about herself.

"I said get your drinks from the bar" she suddenly heard from in front of her. She was faced with shiny raven locks. She tried to get a glimpse of his face, but was only faced with the side of his face which was enough conformation for her. Her breath hitched because they look all too familiar. She looked around and sees that the crowd is slowly dispersed she makes a quick dash for it.

As she was walking through the crowd, she spots Ino blond locks near the bar.

"This is the worst" Sakura says to Ino as she got closer to the girl. She stands next to Ino ignoring the other girls that were conversing with her best friend.

"Awe cheer up, at least your hot. Your just lucky Naruto isn't here" Ino whispered the last part more seductively in Sakura's ear.

"Yeah that would be really embarrassing" She says.

"Don't let it get you down. I was hoping that I was going to get the short end today." Ino responds back with a small pout.

"Trust me you don't." Sakura says looking down at the counter. She bites her bottom lip feeling slightly hesitant about the next thing she was going to say. "I think I saw him again" She more like whispered out.

"Saw who" Ino said facing Sakura completely.

"The man I told you about over the summer. I think he's here." Sakura said looking up at Ino feeling kind of nervous.

"Well maybe you should go say hello silly" Ino said and poked her forehead.

"Not when I am looking like this"

 _Flashback_

 _Sakura was washing the tables as the small diner was closed for the day. She got a small internship across the seas to study medicine under one of the most powerful women in the field for the summer. One of the downfalls is that she had to also work to pay for her living while she was away._

 _As she was washing the tables, she heard someone trying to get into the shop. She was the only one there to close up, so saying that she was scared was an understatement. She peeked her head around the corner to look at the front door._

 _She found a very tall dark haired man looking through the window. She walked towards the door and pointed to the sign that said closed._

' _Seriously, I am pretty sure he can read the sign that is right in his face' Sakura said as she watched him read the sign. He looked down at her through the glass door and smirked at her._

" _Why are you closed so early" He said through the door._

" _I don't own the place" Sakura said trying to not stutter on her words as she was having a mini heart attack from his beautiful face._

" _Do you mind letting me in, I have to use the bathroom. I promise that I won't do anything and I'll leave right after" He said leaning his head against the door. Sakura was thinking over what he said trying to talk herself out of letting him in, but her inner thoughts won and she opened the door._

" _Fine, but make it quick" She said and he smiled down at her and went to the bathroom after the quick instruction on how to get there. Of course her night ended with her making him a quick sandwich and them talking all night long because that's what you do when a very attractive man come and swoon you with his words._

 _She never got his name, nor did she see him after that night he drove her back to the apartment. That was one of the most amazing memories that she wanted to save forever to look back on from her summer internship._

 _End of Flashback_

"Oh you look fine don't worry about it" Ino said, Sakura pouts as she watches the bartender give Ino her the drinks for a table she is supposed to be waiting on.

"Thanks, Sai" Ino says as she started to pick up the tray.

"I got it" Sakura says quickly as she takes the tray out of Ino hands and makes her way to the elevator after quickly checking what the ticket says for the table. "Thanks Ino!" Sakura shouts out over her shoulder to Ino, and she makes her way to the elevator.

…

"So how much are we talking about here?" Sasuke watches as Neji looks through the documents he just handed him.

"It depends on how much your willing to put down" He replied as he leans back in his chair. The Hyuga's are the only rival that the Uchihas have as a compotentain, so Sasuke decided to work together to stay on top of everyone else.

"Hmm Uchiha, you make a good bargain. How about I tell you my answer over drinks" Neji smirks at Sasuke knowing that he is getting on his nerves by stalling the final answer to them finally merging their companies together.

"They should be here in a moment" Sasuke said while he rubbed his hand over his face.

 **Ding**

"Ah, the drinks are here" Neji announces as he claps his hands in slight amusement.

"Put them on the center table" Sasuke said out to the girl through his hands before he took a deep breath and removed his hands. What he saw simply caused his breathing to catch in his throat.

She had the biggest emerald eyes that shine like jewels. In contrast with that pink hair of hers, she was simply breathtaking. The outfit was very revealing and tight. It clutched her more than generous chest size and was tight all the way down to her ass where you could see a small amount playing peek a boo coming from underneath it. Then he seen it.

"Have we met somewhere?" he whispered leaning closer to the table.

"No, I don't think so" She said it a little too fast while not making eye contact with him. He watched her movement as she placed the drinks one by one on the table. She placed the straws down and took a step back from the table giving him the most generous smile he has ever seen any women give him.

"Are you sure? You look awfully familiar." he said.

"No sorry, is there anything else you need?" she asked, and flipped her hair uncounsly as it was in her face from leaning down. Sasuke studied her face a little more before the memory came back to him.

"Your the stripper Kitty from Las Vegas" He said with such confidence that Sakura didn't know wether to laugh or slap him, while he sat back smirking from some small victory he had within himself.

"No, you freaking jerk" Sakura scuffed and walked to the elevator and left the V.I.P room without another word.

"Nice going Uchiha, you sure have a way with words" Neji commented as the Pinkette was out of sight.

"Hn"

…

"He's such a jerk!" Sakura complained to Ino as the were changing their clothes in the locker room. The rest of the day went by without any hiccups, which made Sakura thrilled. She didn't have to go back into the cage because the boss man up head said that it was unnecessary when they had a full bar.

"Um, yeah that is kind of bad" Ino responded while she was pulling her shirt over her head.

"Yeah no duh" Then it was a small pause. "Hey do you need a ride home?" Sakura asked while she was pulling her jeans up to her waist.

"Nah, I got a date with Sai." Ino smiled.

"The bartender?"

"Yup"

"Hm, well be careful"

"I know mom" Ino rolled her eyes and gave her friend a hug before heading out and meeting up with Sai outside of the Club. Sakura watched as her friend walked out of her eyesight and made her way to her car.

When she made it home she showered and made her a quick sandwich. She chatted with her grandmother about her day leaving out what happened with some ass hole. Then she made her way to her room, which she shared with her mother.

 **Ding**

Sakura phone rang before she was cozy enough to close her eyes. She checked it and a small smile graced her lips.

' _How was your day at work?'_ -11:40pm

' _It was fine for the most part'_ -11:40pm

' _Well that sounds fun'_ \- 11:41pm

' _Yeah I guess you can say that'_ \- 11:42pm

' _Want to do something crazy?'_ \- 11:42pm

' _It depends'_ -11:42pm

" _Want to have phonesex?'_ \- 11:43pm

' _What? No Naruto! My mom is like not even an inch away from me'_ \- 11:43pm

' _Haha, it was worth a try'_ \- 11:44pm

' _Yeah, that was a nice try for sure'_ \- 11:45pm

' _Well, you should be getting to bed you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning.'_ \- 11:45pm

' _I see someone is enjoying my calendar'_ \- 11:46pm

' _Oh yeah, I'm loving it'_ 11:46pm

' _Good night, love'_ \- 11:46pm

' _Good night'_ \- 11:47pm

'At least I ended my night off swell' Sakura thought as she placed her phone on the counter and closed her eyes as sleep overtook her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooooookay so I haven't been posting a lot these passed few weeks because I am indeed a college student. I am sorry in advance that school and work will get in the way with a lot of my writing time. Also it is like really hard to write 3,000 words because like 2,500 is 7 pages -_- like really, but I will get better with making it longer, I just want to post it as much as I can and make it as long as I can. Welp I shall try harder guys.**

 **Also, why not try and read my other story.**

 **Yes I am crazy for writing more than one story at a time. I couldn't help it, it all just came to me at once lol**

 **Without further ado,**

 **Sakura the Virgin**

 **Chp. 4**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Sakura opened her eyes to the sun shining bright in her eyes and the alarm clock blaring in her ears. She let out a heart filled yearn and stretched her limbs as she threw the covers from over her body. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Sakura turned to look at the clock.

"Oh crap" She says from under her breath. Sakura dashes from the bed to the bathroom to in a matter of seconds to take a shower and get ready for her doctor's appointment that was going to start in about an hour. The perfect way to start her day off.

.

.

.

Itachi didn't have such a great end to his night. He was in the bathroom splashing the cold tap water into his face to stop the swelling of his eyes. He caught his wife in bed with another man after he came from the club the night before. To say that he was hurt, was indeed an understatement. He walked out the bathroom before he felt the constant ringing of his phone in the pocket of his doctor's coat. He turned down a corner and put the device into his ear.

"Itcha-kun, please let me explain. I love you! That was nothing, it meant noth-" he didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence before he took a deep breath and hung up on her. He placed the phone on his forehead before placing it into his pocket again.

"I've been looking for you Dr. Uchiha, you have an insemination in 5 and a pap test in room 6" A nurse turned around a corner behind Itachi and scared him without realising it. He was not going to let his troubles at home interfere with his work life, he thought before grabbing the clipboard from the nurse without listening to a word that she was saying. He was set on getting this job done and letting his soon to be ex-wife know that she can't affect him. He knocked softly before walking into the room taking a quick glance at the clip bored with all of her information on it.

"Here for a insemination, Ms, um, Haruno?" He closed the door a little bit more forceful than intended. Sakura stirred awake startled from the slam of the door.

"Yes that's me" She adjusted herself on the table. Propping her legs up, Sakura makes an attempt to see the doctor.

"Hello, I am Dr. Uchiha" He said and started preparing for the insemination. He started to go into thought about his wife and how they were suppose to start trying for a baby. Sniffling a little bit, he heard Sakura mumble something from the table.

"Doctor, you okay?" She asked and tried to shift around to look at him.

"Oh no, I'm fine sorry, its just some marriage problems. Just give me a second" He stutters out replies. He took a deep breath and smiled trying to push the betrayal in the back of his mind.

"Did you bring someone with you?" He tried to strike up positive conversation while he snaps his gloves in place.

"No, I'm by myself " She leaned back and was taking deep breaths preparing for the pain that was sure to come.

"Good for you" Sakura didn't know how to react when she felt her doctor insert something into her women part. She shifted away from the contact while he patted her leg.

"Alright we are all done" He said and snapped his gloves off his hands.

"Wait thats all?" She said sitting up confused.

"Oh yeah, you'll get your results in two weeks" He said with a smile and walked out the room to go next door. Knocking, he pushed the door open to reveal his sister in law.

"Karin?" He stuttered out completely shocked by her presence.

"Hello Itachi" She said when she seen him enter the room. She smiled and licked her lips before continuing. "I unfroze Sasuke's last sperm sample. So its either you help me out with this or I can find someone else. I read online that we can not freeze it once it's been unfrozen anyway." Itachi stood dumbfounded before glancing down at his clipboard in his hand. He took a quick step back out of the door to look at the numbers. His blood ran cold when he seen that he was not standing at door number 5 without a sample to insert into his sister in law. Cracking a smile,

"Of course"

.

.

.

 **A few weeks later**

"So ugly jennie was at the club and saw her boyfriend Kev with another guy. So they kinda broke it off and she got new boobs" Sakura listened to her mother talk about the gossip that was going around their neighborhood. Sakura and her mother were walking back from the corner store grocery shop to get dinner for the house.

"What thats crazy, but I could have told her that" She replied swinging the bags on the side of her. They walked to the bus stop when they saw a bus down the street going the same way that they were heading. They decided to wait the extra few minutes until the bus came to halt in front of them. They paid their fair and walked to the front of the bus with the bags on their laps.

"I know Saku. I'm about to send you a pic" Her mother said shifting a little in the seats to grab her phone from her pocket. She quickly did some typing on her phone and slipped it back in her pocket before Sakura could have reacted.

"Wait, Ma. I don't want to see her picture" Sakura commented not noticing her mother movements. She turned her eyes towards the window until she felt a buzz in her pocket and fished her phone looking at the message. "Ma.. Oh nice boobs" She said turning her phone to get a better look at it.

"I know. Those are her break up boobs" Her mother said before pointing out more gossip for her daughter. A wave of nausea come over Sakura as the bus hit a couple of bumps in the road. She leaned her head back on to the seat and took deep breaths trying to let it pass.

"Hon, are you okay?" Her mother called out from beside her. She shook her a bit trying to get her attention when she didn't get a reply.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's nothing" She said waving her mother's hand away. While they were talking, she felt her face start to flush red and hands become all clammy. She didn't know what was going on, but she let it pass as just being a little too hot and just needed a drink of water. They were close to home before a couple of elderly ladies came on the bus looking for a seat together. Sakura tapped her mother to make her get up for the older couple.

"But Sauk. You aren't feeling too good" She tried to reason.

"I'm fine. They can take the seat" Sakura replied and started to get up with the bags in hand after her mother to let the older women slide into their seats. Before Sakura was able to grab onto the railing of the bus, she felt her head get light before everything blurred and went black. By the time she woke back up, she was in the hospital with her mother by her side.

"What happened?" She asked when her eyes became more focused around her surroundings.

"You passed out on the bus honey. They were running some tests and should be back in a bit. Are you okay?" Mebuki questioned her daughter running her fingers through her hair and holding on to her cheeks.

"Yeah ma. I'm okay" She said removing her mother's hands from her face. She sat up more placing her hand on her head and sighing in relief. "You didn't have to take me to the hospital" She said turning to face her mother.

"Oh yes I do. You don't go around fainting if there was nothing wrong with you" She said in a stern motherly voice. Sakura rolled her eyes at how her mother's emotions changed in a split second. The door opened right before she opened her mouth to comment on her mother's behavior.

"So we found out the source of the problem" The nurse came in the room with a small smile. He looked between both women before he proudly announced, "Your Pregnant"

The whole room went silent before both women burst into laughter. Mebuki had tears prinkling at the corners of her eyes as Sakura clenched her sides in pain from laughing to hard. The nurse stood confused before after what seemed like hours the laughter died down into soft giggles.

"That's impossible. I'm a virgin" Sakura announced wiping the tears away from her eyes. The nurse turned to her with confusion.

"Maybe your mother should step out the room" the nurse asked but was quickly.

"I will not step out of the hospital. Where did you get your degree? The university of dumbass" Mebuki announced as she stood in front of Sakura.

"Ma! Calm down." Sakura huffed as she tried to get out of bed. Mebuki went to her side and placed her hand on her shoulder pushing her down back into bed. She sent Sakura a quick disapproving glance before she focused back on to what the doctor was saying.

"Do you want another test?" He asked simply. They shook their heads yes and he made his way out of the room. No more than a few moments later there was a knock on the door and in stepped the nurse from before. He handed Sakura a cup full of water.

"Drink that and pee in this cup" He sat the small plastic cup on the desk next to the two women and he walked out of the room claiming to check in on them in a few moments. Mebuki took the cup from the counter and brought it over to Sakura. Taking it from her mother hands, Sakura eyed the cup then looked at her mother. She was determined to prove the nurse wrong that she was indeed not pregnant. She gulped the water down, and they waited until she filled the cup.

After some time, the nurse came back into the room with a box in hand. He brought out a single strip and picked up the cup full of urine.

"Pink means Pregnant" is all he said before he dipped the stip into the cup and lifted it up. No more than three seconds later the strip was beaming a bright pink that was a little darker then her hair.

"But I never had sex" Sakura was stun in her seat.

"How could this have happened" Mebuki asked the nurse being Sakura's voice at the moment.

"Okay let's calm down. The first step is to notify the fathe-" The nurse was cut off by Mebuki complaining about how outrageous this was and that her daughter didn't have sex.

"There shouldn't be a baby in there!" She yelled over everything the young nurse was saying causing him to start sweat bullets at the sight of the mother growing more and more angry.

"The Father" Sakura repeated the word over and over in her head. She was beyond shock. Her mind was running a mile a minute and was not able to comprehend what was being said around her when a name popped into her head. Naruto.

"I have to go" Sakura said and ignored the people behind her calling out to her. She did not want to listen to them ramble on about something that was not even processing in her head. She walked to the bus station and waited for the bus that was down the street from where she stood. Just then, her phone rang. Taking a quick glance, she seen a reminder that she was suppose to go over to Naruto's because they had a date today. She closed her phone and shook her head because it completely slipped her mind.

A while later, Sakura knocked on Naruto's door and heard something being dropped and kicked before he opened the door with a bright smile.

"Your early" He said with a bright grin. Sakura tried to return it, but it ended up looking like a struggle. She walked passed him when he opened the door for her to walk in his home. She walked into the living room and seen that the dining room was all decked out and looking really special.

"I thought we were going out" She said turning to him. He seemed to get nervous by her gaze.

"Yeah, uh.. I thought we could stay in today" He replied and went into the dining room.

"I have something to tell you Naruto" She said turning her back to him trying to build up the courage of telling him the news she just found out about moments before.

"Funny. I kind of have something to tell you too" He said a little more closer to her. Sakura turned around to find Naruto on one knee with a box in his hand. Sakura started tearing up at the sight.

"Wh- What are you doing Naruto" She choked out between sobs.

"I'm proposing Saku" he said very nervously. Clearing his throat, he proceeded with his speech. "Sakura, we have been together for the past two years, and with each year I grow more and more in love wit-"

"Naruto! I'm pregnant" Sakura interrupted him. The reason why Naruto was a detective was because he always knew that he had a knack for solving mysteries. Passing back and forth, Naruto grunts with frustration as Sakura repeats the same story over to him with no difference from her story.

"I told you already Naru-kun." Sakura sighed and sunk deeper into her chair.

"I know Sakura, but there has to be something missing he-" He was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He slacked his shoulders and placed his hand on his forehead trying to sooth the oncoming headache that was creeping up.

"Who is at the door?" Sakura asked while sitting up in the chair.

"It's both our families and friends. I asked everyone to come because I was sure you were going to say yes" He said placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward.

"And I would have, if this didn't happen" Sakura complained pointing to her stomach.

"Just please for now, pretend at least?" Naruto asked her reaching for the box with the ring in the box.

"Of course" she said and placed the ring on her finger. Well this is a way to ruin the day that was supposed to be the best day of her life. Sakura huffed and followed Naruto into the next room where everyone was filing into the living room giving out hugs and congradulations.

'Yup best day yet' Sakura thought as she was being crushed by her friends and family as she greeted them with smiles that did not reach her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter :)**

 **I know that I have been slacking in updating, so I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it. Sorry for the delay of fics I had to rewrite my other fic that I am currently writing too and I got a little backed up on everything sadly.. anyway**

 **Without further ado..**

Sakura the Virgin

Chapter 4

The lights were dimmed with the door of the balcony open with a breeze blowing slightly. The curtains were blowing toward the couple sitting at a dinning table in the middle of the floor. The candles on the table were illumining the faces on opposite sides of the table. A bottle of wine in between the two with plates of food on each side. The only thing you can hear is forks scarping against said plates. Not a word was uttered. Karin looked at her husband through her glasses as he ate his dinner in silence. A smile spread across her face as she sat up straighter. Clearing her throat, Karin broke the silent meal.

"I have something I want to tell you" Karin spoke up watching as Sasuke dropped his utensils to give her his full attention.

"Aa" He replied. Karin went to pick up a Manila folder with her name on it. Sasuke watched her cautiously before she handed him the folder with a smile adoring her face. He looked between the folder that was now in his hands and back to her smiling face.

"Open it" She said and watched as he waited a few moments before taking out the contents of the folder. It was a doctors report. As he read through it, his eyes started to go wider by every sentence he read. "You might be a daddy. We get the results tomorrow morning" She said with little sobs starting to rake her body. Sasuke put the documents down and looked up to face her.

"What?" was the only thing he could allow himself to say at that moment. It was just above a whisper, completely out of character for him.

"Speechless huh?" Karin said with a little chuckle at the end of her sentence. "I had your last sample unthaw and couldn't think of anyone else other than your brother to help me with such a surprise." Karin was out of her chair and walking towards Sasuke before she could see the shock expression that was covering his whole demeanor. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his face.

"Karin, why didn't you talk to me?" he said turning around in her arms. He started to pull away from her arms before she could protest about the less intimate position.

"I wanted it to be surprise" Karin was offended that she had to ask his permission to do something so loving for her husband.

"That was my last sample" He said and stood from the table. "I need to be alone" and with that he set off out the door of their home. He didn't know whether to be upset or happy that he gets to have a family without being apart of the decision making. He wanted his own family to call his own, but he thought it was too soon since the last time. He was upset because things didn't play out the way that they should have. He didn't want to try for another baby just yet because he only had one last chance at fatherhood. It was too soon for them both to try again. He just wanted to have a say so on such a decision.

* * *

 ** _Four years ago_**

 _"Open it" Karin said handing Sasuke a box with a ribbon on the top of it. He looked at her curiously before complying to her wishes. He pulled out a pregnancy test with shaky hands. "We're pregnant" Karin said sobbing in her hands. Sasuke dropped the box and grabbed onto the girl pulling her to him. He buried his face in her hair rubbing her back while she cried on his chest. He was going to be a father._

 _"Thank you Karin" Sasuke said repeatedly as he kissed the top of her head. He could not have been more happy than he was at that moment. He extended his arms to get a full view of her._

 _"What?" She asked a little startled._

 _"I just can't believe it!" He said with a bright smirk adoring his handsome face. She instantly smiled back at him._

 _"Well you better believe it daddy" there was a hint of flirtation that was in her voice, lucky for her, Sasuke picked up on it._

 _"Aa" was the last thing he said before lifting her up in his hands. Karin let out a squeak and wrapped her hands around his neck. He started nuzzling her neck before he started walking to their bed rooms, with his giggling wife in his arms._

* * *

"Itachi, what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until the morning?" Konan asked as she walked through the door. Konan was Itachi's and Sasuke's step mother. She used to practice law and at this point he was a little panicked at the connection he made a few weeks ago.

"I did something wrong" He said not making eye contact with the women.

"Why didn't call your wife about this?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. She was slightly irritated that she was dragged out of her bed by his constant calls about something being an emergency.

"I don't have a wife anymore" He said looking away form Konan. He didn't really make it public as of yet about what happened between him and wife. He really didn't want anyone to know honestly.

"Okay so what is then" She said after getting over the shock of the news she just received from the man in front of her.

"I told you I did something wrong" he repeated himself. He didn't like feeling so weak in front of anyone, but he knew that he needed to be a little vulnerable in order to overcome this situation with some of his dignity in tact.

"What did you do?" She was getting annoyed that he kept avoiding the question with a question of his own.

"I need your help Konan" He said and bowed his head over his desk. He was sitting behind his office desk checking emails before she walked in the room. He had to distract himself, so he wouldn't be around his office going crazy with conflicting emotions.

"Please look at me and tell me what you did" She said sitting in front of his desk. She placed her hands over his that was sitting on top of the desk. He looked at their joint hands and then made eye contact with her. He knew that he could trust her.

"I accentually inseminated the wrong women." He said a little too fast for his own liking. Konan looked back at him a bit surprised. That came out of no where, and she didn't know how to process the information anymore.

"Whats the accuracy percent of the procedure?" She asked once she regained her senses.

"It's a 40/60 percent chance" He said

"Okay then whats the problem?"

"Its Sasuke's last sample, and their coming for the results tomorrow" Itachi laughed bitterly.

"Okay you need not to say anything. Unless they come to you asking for information then you still deny." Konan said standing up defensively. "Have you been drinking?"

"No I haven't been drinking. Yes a little a few days ago" with that he turned his chair away from the women, and looked out the window of his office. Konan walked over to the other side of the desk planting herself right in front of him.

"Itachi you know you shouldn't be drinking." She said and watched as he groaned and stood up so now he was a head over her. He placed his hands over her shoulder and squeezed a little bit.

"I know, I know. I just needed to forget" He whispered coming closer to her ear. He kissed her ear lobe and snaked his hands around her waist pulling her closer to his frame.

"Itachi, you know we can't do this" Konan was barely able to whisper from the nibbles that he was giving her. He stopped and took a step back from Konan dropping his arms to his side.

"Sorry" He said and looked back up at her. He saw the only conformation he needed to proceed when her eyes reflected eagerness. He sprung to her with open arms. He started attacking her lips while his hands started unzipping her blouse from the back. She pulled her silky waist length blue hair over her shoulder with one hand and the other was on the back of Itachi's neck pulling him closer so they wouldn't lose the contact with one another lips. Things started to heat up quickly for the two. In the next few moments they were in a very heated exchanged that should not be permitted with step mother and step son. The things that others didn't know was that they were indeed ex lovers. Well as far as both of them were concerned, they are now lovers behind closed doors.

* * *

Sakura was laying in bed starring at the wall. She could not find the mind space to fall asleep, with all the images of the day flying by her. In all the madness at Naruto's house, she never gave him the appropriate answer to his proposal. She let out a groan and grabbed a pillow from behind her head. She slammed it down on her head while taking a deep breath.

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

Sakura groaned at the door indicating to them that she was still awake.

"Saku, Honey" Mebuki called out silently to her daughter. Sakura sat up at the sound of her mothers voice. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm feeling peachy" it came out dripping with sarcasm.

"Hon, you have choices" She said walking into the room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Mebuki grabbed Sakura's abandoned hand that was laying limply on her lap.

"I know ma, I just. I don't want to talk about it"

"Its okay hon, it was an accide-" She was cut off by her daughter's cracked laughter. She looked at her in confusion waiting for her to explain her odd behavior.

"No mom, I am a accident because you were irresponsible." Sakura tried not to let her voice crack at the bitterness she tasted on her tongue when she said what she said. She speared her mother a glance just in time to see her features scrunched up in pain. Sakura didn't want to take words back even tho she caused her mother pain. Her mother's features softened before it twisted into a stern look. She stood up from the bed and begin walking out of the door, but before she did, she turned to face the girl in the bed.

"I made a doctors appointment for you tomorrow after work at the same clinic to figure everything out." She waited for some kind of confirmation that Sakura heard her. When the younger girl nodded her head, Mebuki walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Sakura felt her world crashing down on her at the thought of her having to suffer through a pregnancy that she didn't ask for. She had a set plan of finishing medical school and then getting married and after enjoying her marriage then she wanted to have children. Right now it felt like everything was backwards. She is pregnant now, Naruto proposed a few days ago, and she is still has a few more months before she finishes her last year of undergrad. The tears started falling freely down her face at this point.

She was happy that Naruto didn't come over her house after he got off work because she would not have known how to talk to him after everything that happened between them. Recovering from her small breakdown, she reached for her phone that was on the bedside table. Pressing home, she watched as the light beamed to show a picture of her and Naruto under an umbrella that was shielding them from the onslaught of rain that was ruthless around them. Sakura smiled at the small memory, but she was on a mission. She quickly texted Ino and asked if she could switch shifts with the girl. She had to work in the evening in order to make it to her make it to her appointment before work.

'Sure but you owe me forehead;)' Ino responded within a few moments. Sakura smiled at her friend's antics and closed her phone. She was tired and did not want to over exhaust herself for the remainder of the day. She did have a long day in the morning. She placed her phone back on the bedside table and pulled her blanket over her head hoping that it would bring sleep to her faster. Lucky for her, she was sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the doctors office with Karin sitting right next to him beaming to hear the news of rather she was pregnant or not. He couldn't find the excitement within him, not until he knew for sure that he was going to be a father. Within a few moments Itachi walked through the door of the office.

"Hello little brother, Karin" Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

"Brother" Sasuke said and leaned back in his seat. He didn't want anyone else to know that his palms were seating and his heart was picking up pace because of the delay of an answer. He didn't want to seem like he was rooting for the 'yes' outcome in case that wouldn't be the answer, and he would have to comfort Karin knowing that she was even more excited then he was. After all, this was their last shot.

"Come on Itachi, we've waited long enough" Karin said practically jumping out of her seat at this point.

"Okay Okay." Then there was a pause. The couple looked at one another in concern then back to the doctor in the room.

"What is it?" Sasuke said a little more aggressive then he hoped. Karin flinched at the comment, but regained her composure ready for the answer. She reached for Sasuke's as she braced herself for the worst.

"There has been an incident" Itachi started off while he watched the emotions flash across their faces. He took a deep breath and continued. "I have seem to impregnated the wrong women with your sperm" he spilled out trying to sound as professional as he could.

"Huh?" The couple said in unison.

"Have you been drinking?" Sasuke asked with his hair shielding his eyes. To say he was angry was an understatement.

"Who is she?" Karin asked as heat started to rise with her blood pressure.

"No" Pause. "Yes, I have been drinking. And her name is Sakura" Itachi said leaning back in his chair with a look of defeat. "I am not allowed to disclose any other information about her"

"How could you let something like this happen?" Sasuke began to raise his voice. Who knew if the lady would want to have his kid? It is her decision.

"It has been a long few weeks and I just found out th-" Itachi tried to explain but got cut off by his younger brother.

"How do we get in contact with her?" Sasuke butted in.

"Well I have a meeting with her right after this" Itachi said as he heaved a breath.

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

The door creaked open and a nurse popped her head through the door.

"Dr. Uchiha, your next appointment is ready for you" She said and closed the door behind her. It was quite in the room for a moment until Itachi spoke up.

"I will let her know that you would want to be involved IF she decides to keep the baby" He said and bowed his head before making his way to the door. "I'm sorry little brother" and with that he left the couple to their thoughts.

* * *

The whole ride to the doctors office, Sakura couldn't get the outcome of the Childs life she was carrying out of her mind. She tried over and over to think about ways that she could make this work, but it all lead to either dropping out of school or terminating the pregnancy. Sadly, Sakura was not a big fan of either of those choices. She was raking her brain about not hearing from Naruto for a few days and if it would be a good idea to call him first. Her mother put an end to that thought because she claimed that:

"He needs his space to think things over with himself"

Sakura understood that, but she couldn't help but think that he was going to leave her for something that was not her fault. It was not like she slept with someone else. If anything, she should have just slept with Naruto if she knew that her life would have come to this. Sighing, Sakura made her way into the office after exiting the bus. This was going to be a life changer for her, and she didn't even know how to cop with the news yet.

"Ms. Haruno, Dr. Uchiha would like to see you now" A nurse called through the door that lead to the back of the clinic. Sakura followed her into a room where she first had her examination. A few moments later and Dr. Uchiha was walking through the door.

"Hello, Ms. Haruno" he said with a smile on his lips. This was the exact same moment where she was awed by his looks, but she would not let that happen, only because of the predicament that she found herself in because of the man before her.

"Dr. Uchiha" She said with hard eyes. "Funny story, the doctors in the emergency ward thinks I'm pregnant"

"Well, that you may be" He replied after a couple beats of silence. He took a seat in front of her to be level with her eye sight.

"Care to explain why that is?"

"Well" he started no knowing the direction this conversation could take at the end of the day, but he knows that he would be out of an job anyway. "I accidentally inseminated you with another mans sperm"

"Huh?"

"I put another mans sperm inside of-" He went on to explain but was cut off.

"I know what it means!" Sakura was near tears. She didn't exactly know why she came her. Was it to get answers? Was it to come and confront him? She was not sure.

"I am sorry Ms. Haruno. I was very distracted-"

"imgoingtosueyou" Sakura whispered under her breath as she started chocking back tears.

"Come again"

"I am going to sue you, and hopefully they will put your ass in Jail! You should have never gotten your degree in the first place!" Sakura started yelling as she got up from the chair.

"Ms. Haruno! Please wait-"

"No! I can't believe this.." Sakura stormed out of the clinic with hot tears streaming down her face. She was about to walk out of the door of the clinic when she felt her arm being grabbed to stop her in place.

"Please come to my office Ms. Haruno. There is some things that we should talk about." He said and let go of her arm. He took a step away from her to give her some space, so she could make up her mind about staying or going. She stood by the door for a few seconds and turned to face him. She nodded and followed him to his office. During the short walk, she was ashamed for the small act of immaturity, but she couldn't think clearly with how much anger was running through her veins.

Once they entered the room, Itachi closed the door and sat in his chair in front of her. Clearing his throat, he begin the speech he had in his head.

"Ms. Haruno, I know what happened to you is pretty unfortunate, but there are choices that you could make" He started off. Sakura scoffed at his choice of words, but decided to let him finish saying what he had to say. "The first would be to reach out to the father because he does have a say so about the Childs well being"

"I don't even know who the father is" Sakura whispered to herself. This was something that she was not found on saying out loud. Just the thought of baring another mans baby without being in love with said man disgusts her, and to top it off, she doesn't even know who the man is. This was something that was not suppose to happen to her, this was something that she spent her whole life preparing for, so she could have a better outcome, this was something that she didn't ask for.

"That may be the only thing we can do as of right now." He said and waited for her to respond...

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke was watching the club from his exclusive view above everything. He was far from being in the mood to party, but that is the cost for running a club. After what Itachi told him, Sasuke was a little on edge. Karin was not as devastated as he thought she would have been, but in a way he was thankful because he didn't want to deal with her grieving habits. To start off, she would be way more clingy, and crying all the time and if not crying then she would be sitting somewhere depressed and it would be up to him to make sure she doesn't go through a stage of depression.

Sauske couldn't cop with having a child on the way and not knowing where said child is. It was driving him crazy knowing that he is going to be a father, but doesn't know who the mother is. Its not like he had sex with her, and she ended up pregnant. This is something that is completely out of his hands because he didn't even know about it in the first place. In a way, he feels that its Karin's fault because she was doing things behind his back. He could have been there for her if thats something that they both agreed upon, but things were out of his hands, and thats the worst feeling in the world.

When they got back to the Club, she went straight up stairs to their exclusive suite and didn't say a word since then. He was a little concerned, but he had a club to run. He would go and comfort her when he got back to the room with her. At the end of the day, they were still married. Itachi would not tell him the last name of the women who is to be the mother of his child because its confidential information. Something about respecting every patients privacy. Its kind of funny that he wants to start following the rules after he already fucked up. With that said, Sasuke hired an PI, Private Investigator, to help track the girl down. He knows that she lives within the city, so it makes things that much more easier. He just had to know and explain to the women everything, hope she listens, and hope she doesn't want to get rid of the baby. This was his last chance. Right now he was just waiting for that-

 **Ring**

 **Ring**

Just on time. Sasuke answered the call.

"Hn"

"Sakura Haruno is an employee at your club, Sharingan " After that said, Sasuke hung up the phone. He jogged over to his desk in front of the window that over looks the entire club. He opened his computer and searched her name in the employee search bar. A very familiar face popped up. Pink hair and apple green eyes. She was smiling in the picture with a slight pink hue on her cheeks. Then it hit him. This was the girl that was dressed in that very revealing and form fitting cat suit. He sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. He knew what he needed to do. But would it be the right thing to do? Wouldn't hurt to try atleast.

"Send up Ms. Haruno with a bottle of wine" Sasuke said through his pager to his assistant. He hoped that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

The moment Sakura walked through the door of the club, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take a breather and think about the events that went on a few hours before, and for that, she was grateful. She needed to get her mind off of things and working would be the perfect solution, sadly Ino would not be working with her tonight because she had a date with one of the bartenders. She was hoping to have a chit chat with her after work.

"I hope everyone is decent" A voice called out from behind some doors. All the girls grunted before the manager came through the doors. Once a week, Sui comes and tells the girls what events are going on and where they would be working. It would be more efficient to send an email, but what excuse would he have to go into the girls locker room then? He walked into the room and started with the usual onslaught of orders.

"Maggie, you will be helping serve the front area, Kate you are with the bartenders, make sure you show a little something" He said buffing up his chest trying to display visually what it is that he wanted her doing. Once he was done with his orders, he looked around the room and smiled at everyone. He is a very creepy man, even though he was indeed attractive. Before he walked out of the room, he turned around.

"One more thing, Haruno, Boss man wants to see you. And bring a bottle of wine." Then he turned and left the room. The girls started whispering about what they thought the big man might want from her, but Sakura was too caught up in having a mini panic attack because this was the same man that believed that she was stripper.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do" Naruto rants to his partner Hinata Hyuga as she stares out the window besides her. She has been partners with Naruto for the past couple of years. They are investigating one of the toughest cases in the city. It was an active case before Uzumaki got into the force and since then has been cold until last year when there has been new leads. He goes by the name of, Konland. The biggest drug lord the city has seen. When they followed the lead, it led them to the new night club in town. They have reason to believe that the Club's new manager is the man that their looking for. All of the active events that they have been tracking were circling around his appearance to the Club.

"mmmhmm" she hums while she props her hand under her chin to hold her head up out of boredom. Naruto chuckled at his partners lack of commitment to the conversation.

"I am in tough shit, and you don't even care about my well being" He started to argue. "Your a girl, your suppose to want to help me with my women problems" He laid back in the car with his hand over his forehead. They were in their patrol car at the end of the block of the club. The music pulsing and shaking the neighboring buildings. They were sitting in the car waiting to see if they could find anything out the ordinary. They have reasons to believe that the drug lord himself will be at the club for connections that they have not yet uncovered.

"I don't want to sit around and listen to you talk about your little girlfriend for the next couple of hours while we're here" She said and laid her head on the window of the car.

"Hinata" Naruto said turning his head to face the girl. He had animated tears rolling down his face. "Your so mea-mmmmmh" He was cut off by a hand clamping to his mouth.

"Hush Naruto, look" Hinata said leaning closer to the edge of her seat. She watched as two figures emerged from the side of the Club near the back entrance. Upon closer inspection, they saw that it was the new manager and a women with red hair.

"Who is that women?" Naruto said after he removed Hinata's hand from his mouth. They watched as the two walked through the crowd that was making their way into the club. The two were walking side by side to a black truck that was parked in front of the two cops. They watched as he opened the back door for the red head and slid in next to her. In a few moments they were off. Taking quick glances at one another, Hinata and Naruto followed behind the truck maybe three cars away from them.

"Who is that women?" Naruto asked out loud while keeping his eyes on the speeding truck. Hinata grabbed for the files and looked through them to make sure that they weren't missing any kind of information. Flying through the faces and letters, she didn't find anything about the women that was in the truck. Shaking her head she closed the files and sat them in the back seat of the car.

"I couldn't find anything on her" She told Naruto as they pulled into a Motel lot. They found the truck in front of a room with the lights on. Assuming that they were in the room, the two parked a few doors down and waited outside.

"Do you think that she is his girlfriend or something?" Hinata asked as she watched the room.

"I'm not sure, this is the first time that we have seen her. We have been watching him for a few weeks now." Naruto replied sitting back in the car. "I'm going to walk pass and see what I can see or hear" He said and wiggled his eyebrows. Hinata giggled slightly as she watched him climb out of the car. Naruto walked causally to the down the side walk of the Motel complex with his arms behind his head. There was no one outside which made the whole stake out easy. He walked passed a few rooms where the widow blinds were open. Some were empty and some had a few people in them. A couple closed the blinds before he could take a peek inside the room. Naruto started slowing down when he started to approach the assumed room the two were in. Before he even came into range of the door, he heard loud moans and banging in the room. His face instantly turned beet red. He walked over to the window trying to peek inside and was not surprised to find the red head women they saw get in the car with the man they've been watching. Upon affirming the assumed information, he rushed back to the car to let his partner know what he found out.

"HINATA-CHAN THEIR HAVING SEX"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo things are going pretty slow on my part, my apologies guys. But here is the new chapter, hopefully I'll be able to update sooner than what I'm doing now. That is a new goal for me:) Please Review to let me know how you think I'm doing with this Fic, Anywho, without further Ado…**

Sakura the Virgin

Chapter #5

How many times has she been to his office this month? A few times. Why has her life changed so much in so little time? Sakura watched as the numbers in the elevator increased. She couldn't describe the amount of nervousness that was coursing through her veins. She didn't understand why she felt this way when this was not her first time meeting and talking to him face to face. She looked down at the Red wine bottle in her hands.

'He might have some business deals to settle?' She thought to herself as the elevator dinged signaling that she arrived at the desired floor.

 **Ding**

She stepped out the elevator and watched the doors close behind her. She didn't know what to expect in the upcoming moments. She looked around the small Hallway leading to doors that reached up to the ceiling. There were no other doors in the hallway, so the only place she could go was to the big double doors. Without hesitation, Sakura made her way to the doors with the wine bottle in her hands. She could hear her heels clasping on the marble floors, and she saw her reflection on every vase or mirror that she walked passed.

Once she was faced to face with the door, she gathered all of her courage to knock on the door before her.

"Come in Haruno" She heard from the other side of the door. Pushing one of the doors with all of her might, Sakura walked into the well fournshined study. She most definitely haven't haven't been in this room. She didn't even know it existed in the club. Her eyes then trained on the man that was in front of the window that was the fourth wall of the room. He was reading something that she couldn't get a good glimpse of.

"Here's your wine Mr. Uchiha" She said and walked up the his desk sitting the wine bottle down on top of his desk. Sakura began to step back from the desk when she heard him speak.

"Have a seat Ms. Haruno" He said and put the paper down that he was reading. She did as he asked but looked a little nervous from the sudden demand.

"Yes? Did I do something wrong?" She asked him staring right into his eyes with huge emerald eyes. He could see the worry in her eyes and it surprised him how clear he could see the distress on her face.

"It has nothing to do with your work here. I hear your a wonderful employee" He said.

"Okay so then what is the problem then?" Sakura asked visually relaxing knowing that her job is still secured.

"I wanted to talk to you about the baby" He said clearing his throat. Sakura looked at him with what seemed to be shock. She only found out being pregnant the beginning of the week and already people are noticing. She rubbed her flat stomach unconsciously, but it didn't go unnoticed by the man before her. She stood up slowly with her head bowed. Sasuke followed suit. He didn't know if he should have just blurted it out the way that he did. He didn't think what he would say all the way out because he thought it would have been an more simple way to bring the topic up. Sasuke for the first time in his life did not know what the outcome would be when it came to the women in front of him and his unborn child. He had the money to care for the child if that is what she wanted to do, but he prayed that she didn't want to get rid of the child that she was carrying. His palms started to moisten waiting for her to respond back to his now noticed odd behavior.

"How did you know?" She didn't want anyone to know about the child because she didn't know what she wanted to do with it in the first place. Sakura didn't make eye contact with the man in front of her because she was ashamed to be before someone with such power when she, herself, was in a more vulnerable state. She felt like she was being judge and choking on the criticism that was bound to come from this man.

"I am that babies father" He said and waited for some kind of reaction from the girl but didn't get any. He decided to give a few moments so she could shake off the shock the girl was feeling. When she didn't seem as if she was breathing, he became a little frantic and went up to the small women. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and immediately her head snapped in the direction of the man before her. She had tears silently rolling down her eyes. He didn't know if he should move back or stay by her side because of the intense look she had in her eyes.

"This is your child?" She rubbed her stomach watching her boss closely. For some reason, she felt as if the whole thing was a sick joke being played on her. She had to bend her head back a little to look the man in his eyes. He was taken aback from the women's reaction, but he didn't expect anything less than shouts or tears.

"Aa. I wanted to know what you might want to do with the child. I know that this was not your choice, and I apologize for how things have turned out" He said while turning his head away in embarrassment. If things went the way that his wife would have planned then he wouldn't be having this conversation with this pink haired women.

"I'm not sure what I want to do right now" Sakura said as her cheeks started to become a tint of pink. She was just as embarrassed that she had to speak to a man that she hardly knew about a baby she didn't want.

"I was hoping that you would want to keep the baby." He said becoming more and more uncomfortable with the whole conversation, but it had to be done. He wanted the baby that she was carrying and there was no way to accomplish that goal if he chickened out and decided against talking to the women.

"I just got engaged, we have plans, I have rules, and this wasn't supposed to happen" She let out. She did not want to breakdown as soon as she got to work. She wanted to be put to work right away and not think about the growing situation at hand. She had to come to a decision, but she didn't want to make that right now. Sakura felt the tears spilling from her eyes as the sobs raked her body uncontrallably. Sasuke didn't know what to do, but he walked over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. He knew you were suppose to hug a girl when they cry because that's what Karin always wanted when she cried.

"Maybe you should go home tonight. I didn't mean to upset you" He said and let the girl cry in his arms. She buried her head in his chest, but quickly realized what she was doing and sprang out of his arms.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm fine I can work" She stuttered out quickly. Sasuke smirked at how fast her emotions were changing but decided not to press that matter any further.

"Please Ms. Haruno. Whenever you are ready to talk just come up to my study. And you may head home. I do not want you to overexert yourself tonight." He said and started back to his chair behind his desk. Sakura wanted so bad to decline his offer but decided to take him up on leaving work early for the day.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha" She said and bowed her head.

"No need for formalities, Sasuke is fine" He said and began to read the paper he was reading before Sakura walked into the room. Sakura smiled slightly and took one more glance at the man before her. She made her way to the door that lead to the hallway.

* * *

Sakura was laying in bed replaying the events that happened to her a few hours before she got home. To say that she was shock, was an understatement. She didn't know how to react to her boss and owner of the club being the father of her child. Things were moving too fast for her and she didn't know how to cope with the things around her anymore. She grabbed the hearted pillow and pressed against her face. Why was everyone waiting for her to come clean about what she wanted to do with her body. If it was up to her, she'll be setting dates to marry Naruto right about now. She didn't even get a chance to enjoy her engagement. She let out a soft sigh as she threw the pillow back on the bed. Things were only going to get more complicated here on out.

A few knocks sounded at her door. She watched as her grandmother walked through the door. She had a pill bottle in hand as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. The day before, her mother sat some pills on her dresser. The doctor gave her a few pills to terminate the pregnancy because she does have a options in the matter. She just didn't want to do the wrong thing, but she didn't know what the wrong thing is. But she knew her grandmother disapproved of ending the pregnancy.

"Grandma, it's not what you think it is." Sakura sat up in bed. She never got the chance to even tell her grandmother that she was pregnant because she didn't want her to know incase she decided to end it.

"It looks like youve been hiding things from me" She said not able to look her in the eyes.

"I know you wouldnt approve, but this is my decsision to make" Sakura tried to explain without letting the guilt pile up in her throat.

"Of course I wouldnt approve" She sighed and turned to face the girl. "Do you know why I disapprove of things like this?" She said holding up the bottle of baby killing pills.

"Grandma please let me make my own des-" She was cut off by the women before her.

"Enough! Now listen." She said and took a deep breath. She faced away from the girl before continuing. "When your mother got pregnant with you at the age of sixteen, I didn't know how to react. She was so young and still had lessons to be taught in life. She still HAD her life ahead of her, but she went and got pregnant to a boy that went off to the army and never thought twice about leaving your mother. I was so disappointed in her, I couldn't even look at her. I told her to get an abortion when she was pregnant with you. I regret ever saying that to your mother to this day because you are the best thing that could have happened to this family." She said sobbing at the end. Sakura pulled her grandmother into a hug as she too began to sob.

"Can I join in?" Mebuki said from the doorway. Both women opened their arms to let said women into the embrace. They all started laughing and enjoying eachothers company before the two older women began to make their way to their respected rooms. Sakura couldn't find it in her to sleep because the story that her grandmother told her honestly weighed heavy in her heart. She didn't know that her grandmother told her mother to get rid of, well, her. She felt indifferent about the whole thing.

Ring

Ring

Sakura reached over and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. She shot out of bed when she saw that it was Naruto. She quickly opened her phone and read the message.

'Come outside' She hoped out of bed and slipped on her slippers tip toeing her way to the front door. When she opened the door, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face for a split moment.

"I don't want to keep the baby" Naruto said not returning the smile, nor letting any greetings come between the two. "If you love me, you wouldn't have this baby Sakura"

"Naruto" Sakura's smile was instantly replaced with a frown. She didn't want to choose between him and the baby. She didn't know what she wanted to do when it involved the baby and the decision should not be decided without weighing all options.

"No Sakura. I've been thinking, and I don't think we should be burdened to care for a child we didn't ask for. I love you Sakura, and I don't want this thing to come between us the way it has been the last few weeks." He said with burning blue eyes. "Its me or that baby Sakura" He said and walked off of the porch leaving her to even more decisions to make. At this rate, Sakura knew she should just give up on sleeping all together.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was awake at the breakfast table waiting for his dear wife to awaken from her went through many emotions and decisions before he came to the conclusion of asking why she would even think of doing something like this without him there or awear. He was so angry that she would decide to move forward with such a procedure without him knowing. The fact that it was so suddenly made things even more confusing. Maybe she has been thinking of doing it for some time, but that didn't justify the fact that everything was done behind his back.

Sasuke clenched his fist when he remembered the emotions he felt when his brother told him the news of injecting some other women with the seed that his wife should be carrining. He didn't want to blame Karin for the things not working in her favor, but he couldn't help that there was some kind of motive behind it.

He began eating his tomato filled omelet when he heard a loud yawn resound throughout the dining room. He didn't have to turn his head to find out who it was because he knew exactly who the person was.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" She said and sat in chair to the right of him. She started piling food onto her plate. "Did you get a chance to speak with the women?" She asked

"She doesn't know if she wants to keep the baby. She'll speak with us once she comes to a final decision." He responded trying to control his anger until he got the words out of his mouth.

Karin turned her neck and flashed a bright smile at her husband. Her glasses slipped slowly down her nose, but instead of being faced with his usually stoic face, she was faced with a very angry face that made her wipe the smile off of her face. "What's the matter Sasuke?" She asked.

"Why did you do it Karin?" He asked dropping the utensils on the plate. She didn't make eye contact with the man before her knowing that he was controlling his anger.

"I am your wife, and I have just as much decision when we should have children than you do" She said taking a few bits of her food.

"Karin, I am not playing" He said starting to raise his voice slowly. He was growing impatient with the women before him and all of his self control was slowly starting to peel away.

"Okay fine" she said and turned to face to fuming man before her. "I overheard you and Itachi talking weeks ago at the club." She said turning her face to hide the desperation on her face.

* * *

 _Karin was wearing a tight fitted red halter top dress with red bottom heels on her feet. She was walking around greeting guest at the club and motioning for those of higher class to the above V.I.P room. She saw her husband by the bar speaking with his elder brother. She decided to let him know who just saw walk through the door, but saw how important the conversation was when the brothers didn't look away from one another's eyes. She decided to sit a few seats away, but enough to hear the conversation clearly._

" _I don't think I love her anymore, I honestly don't think I ever did" Sasuke said to Itachi as he looked away in embarrassment. "Thing were just going smoothly that I didn't see the real difference in front of me" He said taking a sip of his drink in his hand. Itachi watched his younger brother as he looked as if he wanted to drown himself in his own pity._

" _You shouldn't feel like your being forced to love someone you don't love. Whatever you decide to do, I am behind you all the way little brother." Itachi said_

" _Hn" Sasuke replied and smirked at his brother before taking another sip of his drink. "Alright, you get home to your wife" he said before walking away from his brother. No one saw the red headed women a couple of seats away from the two as she watched, with tears running down her eyes, the two go separate ways. She knew what she had to do at that moment because she couldn't lose her husband no matter the issue._

* * *

"I had to do something, so you wouldnt leave me" She said and edge of tears. She did love the man before her, and she didn't want to lose him for some dumb plan she had to keep him.

"I don't believe this" Sasuke muttered to himself propping his hand under his chin. He was conflicted with the information that was given to him. He felt betrayed in a way. "I think.." He started off.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'll do anything for you to forgive me" Karin said close to tears. She felt so many emotions and hoped that he had enough sympathy for her at the moment.

"Karin I want a divorce" He said loud enough for her to hear through her soft sobs. He then stood from the table and walked to their room closing the door behind him. Karin sat in shock not knowing what to do at the moment. She had to think of something because one thing about Karin Uchiha is the fact that she doesn't give up too easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Please Review and let me know how you think I'm doing this far in the Fic, and hopefully this chapter would be posted a little after number 5 .. Anyhow, I am doing a little OOC so bare with me. I am trying to spice it up so you could still get the Sasuke Personality and such with other characters, but it will be a little different for the fact that it has to fit the story..**

 **Anywho, without further ado…**

Sakura the Virgin

Chapter 6

'Pink Hair,

Pink Hair,

Pink Hair, There she is' Karin walked up to a woman that was wiping down tables for the next group of people to take up. She couldn't hear her heels clicking on the floor, but people around her parted when they saw her coming. She enjoyed the power that came along with marrying an Uchiha. Those around could smell the status on her, and it made her feel even better knowing that people knew the power she held in her hand.

The young women didn't see the red head come up behind her because she was too focused with drowning herself with work. She didn't want to stop because she knew that she would remember the words that Naruto uttered to her two nights ago. Sakura didn't feel the taps on her shoulder until it nearly poked a hole through her shoulder blade.

"Hey watch it" Sakura said and turned to face the offender. She clamped her mouth closed when she saw the wife of her boss. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you Mrs. Uchiha" She blurted out.

"No worries. I just wanted to have a word with you" She said and began to walk a short ways away from the crowd of people. Sakura watched as her tight dress hugged all of her curves when she walked, and how she switched with every step. She wasn't jealous, but she wasn't so thrilled about her body at this point in time.

Karin brought them to the back of the stage where most of the employees took their breaks. She opened the door and motioned for everyone in the room to exit immediately. With only a tilt of her head, everyone scrambled out of the room giving the poor pink haired women a sad smile knowing that it was never good to be alone with such a women.

"Come sit, lets chat" Karin said and took a seat at the table a few feet away from the door. Sakura followed suit. "I wanted to talk to you about the baby" She started off. Sakura's mood instantly plummeted because she felt as if she couldn't escape the pressure of the baby.

"Look Mrs. Uchiha, I still hav-" She was cut off.

"We'll take the baby Sakura. If you decide to have the baby, you won't have to worry about anything. We'll pay for the bills, and everything that you will need." She said and clasped her hands together. Sakura was at a lost of words. She didn't know what to say because it came out of nowhere. She thought about what her grandmother told her a few nights ago, but she never thought of giving the baby to a loving family until now. Then again, she didn't know if she wanted to go through all of the trauma that comes with being separated with her newborn.

"Its a good offer, but I stil-"

"Look Sakura, I didn't want to bring this up, but that was Sasuke's last sample. He had cancer, and the after affect of everything made him unable to have children. This is our last chance to make our dreams come true. So please think about it please" Karin said with emotioned filled eyes. She knew that she had to draw the cancer card because it was the only way that she would have the upper hand in the situation.

"I didn't know he had cancer" Sakura muttered to herself. She didn't want to ruin the only chance this man had at a family, but she didn't want the baby to go to just anyone. "I will talk to my family about this and get back to you once I have an answer." Sakura said standing her ground and making sure she was not interrupted like the other times. She had a lot of different perspectives to think about now that there was another door of opportunities that filled the hole in her decision making. She made eye contact with the red head besides her waiting for any kind of reaction, but she only got a smile in return.

"Okay, well take my number in case you ever needed anything." Karin said and reached for Sakura's cell phone. Once she put her number inside her phone, she got up from her seat and parted ways with the pinkette after saying her farewells. Sakura dropped her head on the table in front her. She was not even closer to making a decision that could change lives forever. Now that she knew that she had an option to giving the baby to a loving family, she didn't know if that was something that she wanted to do. Then to top it off, Naruto is making her choose one or the other. Now that abortion is off the table completely, courtesy of her grandmother, she now had two options. Sighing heavily, Sakura decided to get back to work. She didn't get paid to sit around and think about her life.

.

.

.

"This is the third time this week that they came here, all they do is have sex" Naruto complained as he ate a boruto that was too big to fit into his mouth. They were on another stake out following around the new manager, who was supposedly the new drug lord. The only thing they found was the unknown redhead women going with him to the same hotel, to the same room.

"It's the only lead we got right now. Follow the manager." Hinata responded as she took a swig of her drink. They've been sitting and watching a little over an hour when Hinata spotted the mexican restaurant across the street. After playing a game of rock paper scissors, much to Hinata's dismay, the loser had buy get dinner. Lucky for Naruto, he pulled a last minute decision of rock and crushed his partners scissors, which meant dinner was on her.

"I'm making Sakura choose" Naruto said out of nowhere. His demeanor changing completely at the mention of his current girlfriend. He wasn't looking at anything specifically, but you could tell that he was in deep thought.

"Why would you go and do something like that?" Hinata asked as she took the whole situation in. They have been talking about his relationship problems to pass the time, even though Hinata was not looking forward to listening to the sappy information that was sure to be exchanged about his girlfriend, but she had nothing better to do. Now here she was putting in her input to his life when it didn't even concern her.

"Because I don't want to raise another man's baby" He put it simply. Although they had a plan, Naruto went out his way to speed things along with the women that he loved. She wanted to finish school and at least have a foot in the door to her career before she even thought of having a baby. He didn't mean for things to speed up twice than he planned it to. He just wanted to marry the pink haired beauty not her having another man's baby. Things were starting to get a little too crazy for him.

"Did you ask her how she felt about everything? You do understand that you aren't talking about some T- Shirt right? This is a human being that was not just thrown at you, but her too." Hinata's face started to become red from anger because she couldn't believe the nerve of her partner. The whole time he was relaying the events to her, he didn't once stop and say that he spoke to her about the next steps together as a couple. And he wanted to get married.

"But you have to see it from my point of view-" He tried to defend himself. Women protected one another no matter the circumstance and this wasn't an exception. The things that his partner were true, but he couldn't wrap his head around getting married to the women of his dreams when she was pregnant with someone else's child. To top things off, he didn't know where the proposal stood when it came to them two. Were they engaged or not?

"Did you see it from her point of view?" She challenged him. He was not going to find an excuse out of this one. She stared him right in the eyes until he faltered and looked away defeated. She won the battle.

"No, I didn't. I just gave her an ultimatum and left her standing in the doorway of her home. I haven't heard from her since." He said and rubbed his temples. How could he have been so insensitive to the whole situation. His girlfriend was a pregnant virgin for pete sakes. Naruto groaned into his hands as he tugged on the roots of his blond locks.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Hinata asked him as she watched his state of distress. She could have laughed if it wasn't for the sudden sounds coming from the room they were suppose to keep watch over. The conversation was forgotten when they watched as the couple submerged from the hotel room and made their way over to the awaiting SUV. The two cops made eye contact and began to set out to follow the truck. It was around 8pm and the club didn't open until 10pm.

"They must have been rushing to get back so that he could make it back in time for his shift to start." Hinata said as she was reading a report on the Sharingan. It was a dining restaurant through the day, and a popular club at night. It was a way to make money around the clock, and also had its benefits.

By the time the two undercover cops made it back to the Club, the SUV was nowhere in sight. They lost sight of it once they hit the expressway. With no other choice, they decided to call it a night since the two suspects already had their night of fun. Most likely they wouldn't be getting any kind of sound from those two for the rest of the night.

"Thought about what you were going to do?" Hinata started the conversation back up where they left off.

…

"Good evening Ladies" Sui came into the women changing room.

"Ugh here we go again" Ino said besides Sakura. She giggled at the fact that her best friend does not like the new manager at all. Ever since he made her be the head clone for one of the themed parties, she never forgave him for when he tried to dye her hair all kinds of colors to fit the role better.

"He's not that bad" Sakura responded back.

"Yeah, right" Ino said and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so tonight is theme night!" He said with so much energy that it looked like he sucked the life out of the room of girls.

"Woo Hoo" Ino said out loud earning her a few snickers from the other women in the room.

"Awe too bad you won't be the lead in this particularly fun theme of, drum rolls," He looked around not expecting anyone to actually make any drumming sounds. "Mermaids"

"What!? I would have been killer at this!" Ino screamed out in frustration since she couldn't be apart of something so appealing. With her blond hair and blue eyes, she would have been killing the scene tonight.

"Sorry Ino, but our very own Sakura will be the lovely Mermaid tonight since we haven't seen her exoticness in a while" Sui said as he grinned at the girl that rolled her eyes. He enjoyed teasing the ladies around the club because they always seem to give a reaction.

"Great" Sakura muttered under her breath. Just what she needed at a time like this.

"The stage has been taken down and there is a huge pool, where our lovely mermaid will be staying majority of her time flopping her pretty little tail on a floaty." Sui said giving some instructions to Sakura. "As you know, your outfit is right over there." He said pointing to the rack with multiple costumes that they use for themes once a week.

"Roger that" Sakura said as she closed her locker and made her way over to the rack. She started looking for the outfit that had her name tag on it. Until she came across a very form fitting sparkly top with a matching tail. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets. Turning her head, she saw Ino lacing up her boots then looking up to make eye contact with her. She immediately started laughing once she saw the look on the poor pinkett's face.

"Good luck Hun" Ino said and walked out of the room leaving Sakura to herself.

….

"You did what!?" Sasuke's voice boomed throughout their bed room.

"I talked to the girl, she was so confused. So I gave her an alternative" Kairn said as she sipped on her wine on the couch by the window. Sasuke was pacing back and forth in front of his wife after finding out the meeting that happened between the two. He was beyond upset for the simple fact that everything was done behind his back.

"You had no right Karin!" He said stopping his pacing to stand right in front of her. She took another sip and pushed her glasses up on her nose with her middle finger. A grin spreading across her face.

"I have every right Sasuke-kun, or did you forget that we were married? Besides, I just let her know that she was carrying around your chance of fatherhood"

"I told you I wanted a divorce" He said with his arms crossed. Everything was starting to become a huge mess, and he didn't like where things were going. Karin sat her glass of wine down on the coffee table and stood up. Her all white summer dress flowed around her as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. She walked behind Sasuke and pushed him to sit on the couch. Once he sat down, he crouched over and ran his hands through his hair. A clear action that showed how stressed he really was. Karin walked behind him on the couch and wrapped her hands around his shoulders pulling him back towards her. Bringing his head closer to her chest, she bent down so that her lips were right next to his ear.

"Everything will be fine Sasuke-kun" she said and nibbled on his ear slightly. He relaxed and allowed her to calm him down. Going down lower, Karin started kissing on his neck as the vibrations from his chest egged her on. Sasuke jumped off the couch when he heard the ding from the elevator. Cursing himself from being caught off guard, he cleared his throat slightly avoiding eye contact with the women in front of him.

"Excuse me" he said and made his way around the couch. Once out the bed room, he found Sui waiting for him on the couch of their living room.

"Took you long enough, guest are starting to arrive" He said standing and fixing his shirt.

"Aa" Sasuke replied while walking passed him to the elevator. Tonight was the night where he gain more sponsors for his club. Everything has to go smoothly in order for his father to see that he can run a business on his own.

"Tonight's the big night man. The staff is notified about the important people that are going to be here. Things are looking good so far." Sui said as he slapped Sasuke's back before entering the elevator. He laughed as Sasuke gave him a death glare from the corner of his eye.

"Do it again, and I'll chop them off" Sasuke said before pressing the button of the elevator.

"Yeah yeah, but i've been meaning to ask, You know how your father gave you the chance to open up any kind of business to prove your worthiness to the family right? Why did you open a club of all things when you could have opened a clothing store, Dealership, Hell, even a hotel in any cases."

"Hmph.. it would be more fun to have a club." He smirked at the end of his sentence before walking out of the elevator and towards the main hall. It was already packed with people. Tonight was like any other night at the club, the only difference is that braty young adult sponsors are here to have a good time. Sasuke decided to appeal to the younger crowd when it came to his club because trying to prove to the older crowd that parting is the way to spend all of your money would not have ended to well in his part. So instead, he targeted their children that likes to spend their parents money on nothing more than on their enjoyment.

"Well, let's get to mingling" Sui said following after Sasuke.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update and that its so short :( I've been really busy with family and school. Anywho, I promise to make the next chapter way longer and more interesting. But, I do go back to school in a few days. SORRY GUYS!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, comment, and let me know what you like about the chapter :)**


End file.
